


Ordinary

by zoestorms



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, phil lester is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoestorms/pseuds/zoestorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We're all just going to graduate and get a job. Trying to survive. Pawns of the government. That's it. So why was Dan and Phil so driven to get into Romeo and Juliet? It wasn't like it will have much impact on their future unless they want to have a job in the acting industry.'<br/>An excerpt from 'Ordinary'- chapter 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan and Phil are ordinary teenagers doing ordinary things. Then suddenly the Shakespeare club they're in announces that they need 2 male leads to play Romeo and Juliet for their LGBT pride day. </p>
<p>Now will Dan and Phil be able to step out of their ordinary lives to make something extraordinary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone is ordinary

Ordinary.

Trigger warning: abuse

  _'Hell is so close to heaven, hell is so close to heaven. Hold on, don't look back, you know we're better we're better than that. Lost and, thrown away, you know we're better we're better than that. We are The Strays'_   
\- The Strays by sleeping with sirens

"Dan. DAN! wake up, you're late for the new school year at your new secondary school." Someone, probably his mum hollered from down the corridor. Dan groaned as he rolled, I mean literally rolled out of his bed, landing in a tangled heap with his duvet on the floor. He was most definitely not a morning person. He stood up (which drained all the energy out of his body) and trudged to the living room where he proceeded to have a sandwich. he brushed his teeth and left the house, taking the short 10 minute walk to school, the humid morning air already making him perspire.

His life was boring. It was ordinary, and simple. He didn't live in a rich house, nor a poor house. He wasn't attractive, nor ugly. He glanced down at his new uniform and his skinny black jeans. He was as normal as anyone could be, and lived a normal life. However though, he was very passionate about acting and Shakespeare. He loved Shakespeare's works with all his heart, and as cliche as it sounds, his favourite play ever written by him, was Romeo and Juliet. He didn't believe it was a beautiful tragedy about poisonous hatred, but more of a story about the stupidity of youth, lust, and infatuation. Dan thought that Shakespeare wrote this play to warn us about how love can be deceiving, and not just about two star-crossed lovers who die tragically. Nope.

As he made is way to room 301, he realised just how much bigger this school was compared to his previous secondary school. He was 15 turning 16, and was about to take his O levels, basically the exam that will determine his future. He had no time for love. And since this school was much bigger, he thought the chances of him falling for someone was much higher. He hoped against it.

"sit down class." His new teacher, apparently called Ms Knutz, said. He took a seat at the very back of the class, next to a blonde and a brunette. The blonde looked smart. Her brown eyes was alert with attention and her fingers were tapping the underside of her table. The brunette was dozing off, his glasses falling off his face. And Dan, he didn't ask for their names, just whipped out Hamlet to read.

_"To be, or not to be: that is the question:_   
_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer_   
_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,_   
_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,_   
_And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;_   
_No more; and by a sleep to say we end_   
_The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks_   
_That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation_   
_Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;_   
_To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;_   
_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come_   
_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,_   
_Must give us pause: there's the respect_   
_That makes calamity of so long life;_   
_For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,_   
_The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,_   
_The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,_   
_The insolence of office and the spurns"_

"Mr Howell? Is there a Daniel Howell in my class?" Ms Knutz asked. Dan snapped to reality, and Ms Knutz finally acknowledged his existence. He sighed, only 4 minutes had passed and he already managed to embarrass himself.

_"That patient merit of the unworthy takes,_   
_When he himself might his quietus make_   
_With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear,_   
_To grunt and sweat under a weary life,_   
_But that the dread of something after death,_   
_The undiscover'd country from whose bourn_   
_No traveller returns, puzzles the will_   
_And makes us rather bear those ills we have_   
_Than fly to others that we know not of?_   
_Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;_   
_And thus the native hue of resolution_   
_Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,_   
_And enterprises of great pith and moment_   
_With this regard their currents turn awry,_   
_And lose the name of action.--Soft you now!_   
_The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons_   
_Be all my sins remember'd!"_

"Now class, I'm going to call on your names one by one, please stand up and give us a few facts about yourself. Thank you!" Ms Knutz won't stop rambling on and on about how it was so important for the class to be bonded and how they must get to each other. The names were ordinary, just like Dan's. The blonde was called Oriana, who was a straight A student and came to this school after she won a scholarship. There was a black haired boy called Phillip. Dan paid attention to him not because he was not ordinary (he was) but because there was something about him, a certain vibe that made Dan want to look up.

"Hi my name is Phil, I enjoy Shakespeare and also I'm terrible at biology. Terrible." Dan gasped. Did he say he enjoyed Shakespeare? Few were like him. Few liked Shakespeare. Yet there was someone in this class, just 2 desks away from Dan who like Shakespeare as well.

When it was Dan's turn, he said, "Hi my name is Daniel but call me Dan, please. I am ordinary, left handed and also I love Shakespeare, as in his works." And he made sure to glance pointedly at Phil while saying the last line. He got the reaction he wanted. His pupils dilated and there was a sharp intake of breath. Then gone. Phil was back to drawing cats on a scrap piece of paper.

"Dan, what do you mean by 'ordinary'?" Ms Knutz had to ask.

"I'm not extraordinary. And I'm not lame. I will never start a revolution, or be the one to convince that feminism is important. Never. I'll just end up going to college, and work from 9-5. That's my life, and that will be my life, forever." Dan answered strangely confidently. He had been asked this question so many times before, and Dan always responded the exact same way.  
Monotonous  
Dead  
A shrug of a shoulder  
Roll of his eyes.  
Except this time- his eyes were alert, staring into Ms Knutz's eyes and making sure she understood every. Single. Word. He wasn't sure why, maybe because he didn't want to be singled out as a loser from the first 15 minutes of class.  
"Well that's nice!" Ms Knutz answered, a trace of uncertainty in her voice. "There's actually a Shakespeare club in our school, maybe you and Phil would care to join? The play they're putting up at the end of this year is Romeo and Juliet. We did Macbeth last year and it was a huge hit." Dan perked up. A Shakespeare club?! What were his chances?

Phil had the same reaction. His blue eyes were already seeing himself as Romeo, fantasizing about portraying as the main character who overcame hatred with love. He was going to sign up and audition as soon as possible. He was going to get the part of Romeo, or at least a major part in the play. though Romeo and Juliet wasn't exactly his favourite play (The Tempest was, followed by a Midsummer's Night Dream) Phil still was ecstatic about the idea of being in Romeo and Juliet. Nothing was going to stop him.

During recess, Dan went up to Phil, having high hopes that Phil could become his friend. "So, Phil, what brings you to London? You sound as if you come from the North." Phil was shy. He felt as if Dan was intruding on him, his personal bubble being burst. "Please, could you leave me alone?" He muttered. Dan was shocked, for not only was that not who he expected Phil to be, Phil was also being very cold towards him. He had noticed, that since he had mentioned he like Shakespeare, Phil had stopped giving those friendly smiles to his classmates, but had seemed to find much joy in drawing cats, then ripping them to pieces.

Phil, Phil was also ordinary. But he was a different kind of ordinary. He didn't like people, he preferred being alone with the company of books and music. He was selfish. Complacent. But at the same time very empathetic and caring, if you were kind to him too. Ordinary people liked company, they liked to go out to the mall to shop. Phil didn't. He didn't like Dan, he found him nosy, pathetic (he wasn't sure why he found Dan pathetic, he just got the pathetic vibe) and fake. A fake fan of Muse, a fake kind of appearance, a fake love for Shakespeare. If that made Phil a terrible person, he didn't mind.

He didn't want to be ordinary. He wanted to be Phil. And if that meant that he had to be terrible to not be ordinary, then he was willing to do it.

You see, ordinary people don't cry themselves to sleep every night. Ordinary people don't try to squeeze out of a 10 inch window to escape home. Ordinary people don't flinch every time their parent raises a hand. Ordinary ordinary people don't. Phil was ordinary, but a different kind of ordinary. He wasn't an ordinary ordinary but he didn't realize it yet.

Everyone is ordinary. No one is unique.

 _"Acting as if we were two rabbits_  
 _And then you'd vanish_  
 _Back to the burrow with all the Celtics_  
 _I'd disappear, you'd call me selfish_  
 _I understand but I can't help it"_  
-'Nina' by ed Sheeran


	2. nothing

_"Who would've thought that I'd be here myself? Who would've thought that you'd be bad for my health? now i know, now I know I'm just a man on a wire."_   
_-"man on a wire" by the script_

When you look in the mirror, what do you say to yourself?  
Do you think you're normal, or fat, or too skinny, or tall or short or whatever? None of that matters. You're going to be ordinary anyway. Having an ordinary job, doing ordinary things. Sitting for exams, learning to drive, doing homework, complaining about the homework etc. you might have unique green eyes, like Phil. Phil's eyes were blue green and yellow all at the same time. Because of this, you might call him unique. And Dan, dan's hair was brown and curly, little wavy and his eyes a nice warm brown and all hazel. His appearance was unique as well, in fact we all are. All our appearances are different in one way or another, even twins. But that doesn't matter. We're all just going to graduate and get a job. Trying to survive. Pawns of the government. That's it. So why was Dan and Phil so driven to get into Romeo and Juliet? It wasn't like it will have much impact on their future unless they want to have a job in the acting industry. But this is Shakespeare, you can't be a Jennifer Lawrence if you go into Shakespeare. Yet they tried, and hoped for the best.

The Shakespeare club met every Thursday, but during the acting season they met 4 days a week. Dan knew that this was going to be very taxing, knowing that he had to keep up with his studies and his poor guitar skills. Dan was still puzzled with Phil. He glanced at Phil, and saw him laughing with Oriana but as soon as he caught Dan's eye, he stopped and walked off in the direction of his next class. Dan always thought Phil as someone pleasant, sociable, likeable, even someone not awkward. Yet he seemed to hate Dan, Phil was always so kind to his other classmates, helping them with calculus and chemistry. The chemistry which Dan and Phil obviously don't have, and sadly, no matter how well Phil got at chemistry, nothing could fix theirs.

All attempts to reach Phil failed. A hello ignored. A question unanswered. A task not done. So Dan gave up, he stopped trying to reach Phil, and began to stop liking him. You had to give Dan credit- who would like someone who totally ignored you, who gave you the cold shoulder when you did nothing wrong? Dan couldn't help but dislike the black haired boy, and soon he began to shirk back into his small world of loneliness.  
-

-  
Dan looked above at the slightly overdone welcome sign by the Shakespeare club, maybe they hadn't had new members in a long while, or even a new audition. He walked in with high hopes, knowing- hoping- that he'd get in. His usual pessimistic attitude was replaced with an optimistic one. He was imagining how they'll make them audition when he stumbled. What did he stumble on? He was standing perfectly still and was looking blindly around for who pushed him when he saw it. The black haired boy who was called Phil.

"Phil, Phil!" Dan called after him, manoeuvring between the legs and bodies and racing to catch up with Phil who was entering the audition room. So he, like Dan was also interested in the club. Great. Phil whirled around, his bag whacking into a few people while doing so. Why did he sling his bag like that? It was just inconveniencing him and his shoulder, and the people who get whacked. "What. Do. You. Want?" Phil muttered angrily. His blue eyes glittering with rage. He had no idea why Dan had this affect on him. The picture of Dan just wanted to make him throw up. Dan was this perfect little boy. He can pull of anything. Give him a green shirt to wear, bam, he'll look like a model. Give him this new calculus problem, yes, he'll get it right. Give him anything and he'll do it right. But Phil, Phil was stuck with the homophobic parents, the mismatching socks, the awkward plaid shirts which were too tight, the very pale complexion. Sure, he might be a genius at science but he couldn't get anything else in his life to work. To function.

"Can't you see that I want to be left ALONE?" Phil was fuming now. Did that boy not take a hint?  
"Oh my god, shut up!" Dan yelled. He was SICK of Phil's stuck up attitude. "You ignore me, push me down the stairs, give me the cold shoulder while you're laughing with the other classmates. God what is your problem?!"  
Phil stared at Dan, his eyes softening a bit, realising he was slightly unfair. Then the fluttery kind of nervous feeling sunk in his stomach and hew knew if he didn't get out of there soon he was going to hurl so he Ran down to the audition room. Dan shook his head and followed suit.

"WELCOME, wELCOME EVERYONE!" An overexcited auburn was yelling. Phil winced. Did everyone in this school have to be so loud? "If you're here to audition, please go to James-" James waved his hand- "and you can audition straight away. Thank you and good luck!" Phil made his way excitedly to James who was a 6"2 blonde, with brown highlights with black glasses. Kind of like Phil if Phil was taller and blonde. And had brown eyes.  
"Hello there, what's your name?" James warm brown eyes looked into Phil's tense ones. There was something different about James eyes and dan's eyes, James eyes were warm and soft, inviting. Phil didn't even sound harsh when he told him his name and class. He read the instruction sheet and it seems surprisingly easy. Just act out this speech and if it's fine you're in straight away. From the corner of his eye he could see Dan and he was taken aback. Dan was good- no, he was great. He was phenomenal.

"- _He told me to look at my hand, for a part of it came from a star that exploded too long ago to imagine. This part of me was formed from a tongue of fire that screamed through the heavens until there was our sun. And this part of me—this tiny part of me was on the sun when it itself exploded and whirled in a great storm until the planets came to be._

_And he said this thing was so small—this part of me was so small it couldn’t be seen—but it was there from the beginning of the world._

_And he called this bit of me an atom. And when he wrote the word, I fell I love with it._   
_Atom._   
_Atom._

_What a beautiful word."_

_-Paul Zindel (The Effect of Gamma Rays on Man-in-the-moon Marigolds)_

He said if with such emotion, such passion that Phil got instantly jealous. He could see James and the auburn giving Dan a standing ovation, and Phil got sickened to the core.

Did Dan always have to be perfect at everything? Of course he did. Dan could probably sing and play the piano- maybe even play the guitar despite his being left handed. Phil would probably stumble and flub a few lines. He glanced down at his and realised it was from Heidi.

" _You can’t go Heidi. You have to stay here. You’re such a long way from your grandfather. Oh, Heidi please don’t cry. It makes me so sad to see you cry. We could be such good friends and I need you too, just as badly as Peter’s grandmother. Heidi would you like to pray? Would that help? Don’t you ever pray? When I have troubles and Papa isn’t here, it helps me to talk to God. Don’t you ever want to talk to him? He always listens. (pause) And if you whisper I won’t hear you."_  
 _-Lorraine Cohen (Heidi)_

Phil's heart leapt with joy, he loved Heidi- he almost knew it by heart. He would ace this role, he was sure. Though he mightn't be as good as Dan was, he would definitely be better than most. He acted the part as best As he stood there on stage, he could see Dan trying on his new Shakespeare club shirt, and at the same time watching Phil with mild interest. He caught Phil's eye and smirked while waving his new shirt a little as if to taunt Phil. He knew that Dan now didn't like him anymore, well, no one can blame him. Phil was kind of an ass to him. Then Dan smiled, gave him a thumbs up then walked off. That boy was weird, he was so cold then so happy like that. Phil couldn't help but get annoyed by that, that boy couldn't take a hint could he. He spent the next three minutes plotting dan's murder.

"If I jumped on that light and swung into his head will be die? Nah, maybe only a concussion. What about if I took that fork and stabbed it into his eye? No that'll only blind-" he was snapped back to reality when James tapped on his shoulder, signalling that he could begin. And he acted with all his heart.

" _And if you whisper I won’t hear you_." He finished. He found the auburn looking at him with a mild interest and James was sorting through papers. Was he not good enough? Was he not worthy of the standing ovation? Clearly not. Then the auburn called him over, and Phil's heart was hammering. He wanted to get in really badly, he was positive that the auburn had a frown on her face, and that James didn't meet his eyes because he was just not good enough. But as he got closer to the auburn, he noticed that she was smiling. "Hey there Phil! You did great, honestly one of the best we've seen today! So er, congratulations! You're in the Shakespeare club! My name is Alex by the way. And you can get your shirt there, and your in! Thanks for auditioning, you did great!" Then she shooed him to the shirt pile.

The shirt was maroon with white lettering, the front being cliche and saying Shakespeare club 2015 and the Back in white cursive lettering saying cast and crew of Romeo and Juliet with wings on the side. And it was mine, the shirt that Phil has dreamed of wearing was mine. And from the corner of my eye, he could see Dan glaring at the floor, obviously pissed that Phil had got in and was "one of the best" of all the auditions though Dan was probably "the best".

"So er, congrats I guess." Dan smirked as he walked up to Phil.  
That ASS still had the NERVE to do that?! What is his PROBLEM? Phil was about to snap at him, but gathered himself at the last moment and managed to pull together a thank you. "You did great as well. Have you already been promoted to Romeo?" Phil said sarcastically. He knew the comment hurt Dan, as he knew Dan was trying to become friends- despite Dan steadily getting more and more pissed with Phil. Dan honestly couldn't understand why Phil was so pissed at him. He was just like Phil, which is to say, ordinary. He didn't have what he would call a perfect life. He had an abusive uncle and an alcoholic stepdad and because of that his sister had committed suicide at the age of 14. Just two years younger than Dan now, his elder sister would never become an adult, or have sex, or have a first kiss, all because of a stupid adult. He took acting and guitar and piano to take his mind off that during the recovery period, and since then has never given it up. He had mastered his sisters favourite song "I see fire" on the piano and guitar but what pained him the most is that he could never play it for her. He didn't have the perfect life, and he hoped Phil realised that.

"No maybe not. But since you're obviously one of the best then you have a great chance." Dan snapped back and walked off before he could muster enough courage to punch Phil. After he had finished auditioning and got the standing ovation, Alex had told him he was phenomenal, and that he could sign up as Romeo if he wanted to straight away. Only Dan had said no, despite that being his dream. He wanted Phil to have the chance to become Romeo, he knew that that was phil's greatest ambition and he knew that Phil was good enough to do so, and do so well. Although there was a pretty good chance Phil wouldn't be Romeo and Dan or James might be. After all, Dan and James did look more the part and was better than Phil.

Dan was really pissed at Phil after the friendly conversation. He always knew that Phil had something against Dan, and up till then he had assumed it was because that Dan was a genius at biology (since it was the only subject that phil failed to grasp) but now he knew that it was because Phil thought Dan had the perfect life. The sarcasm and contempt in his voice obviously showed how much Phil was jealous of Dan. He had seen Phil glare at him when he got the standing ovation. Dan knew he could pull of almost anything. If he studied hard enough, he was sure he could ace his calculus, not just scrape through it like he normally did. But did Phil really want to get involved in his life? His family was one thing that Phil didn't want to get involved in.

Later that evening when he finally reached home, the first thing he heard was his mother crying and his stepdad yelling at her. The perfect life? He was far from it.

He went to his room without even saying hi.

"how deep do you want to go? don't you know that somethings are better left alone? they're better left alone"  
-'left alone' by sleeping with sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey since I've got 10 kudos (tysm for that) I've decided to upload a new chapter today! I hope you liked it :)


	3. Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers! I hope you like this chapter, and recently I've been extremely busy with my school, (I have school till 7 almost everyday) so forgive me if chapters get shorter or I update a day late. Thank you for being understanding!

_"I look up at the sky and I see red for the cancer, red for the wealthy, red for the drink that's mixed with suicide. Everything RED."_   
_-'King for a day' by Pierce the veil ft kellin Quinn_

Dan's family wasn't ordinary, and neither was Phil's, but both didn't seem to understand that's what made them perfectly ordinary.  
You see, it's ordinary for there to be blemishes in ones life. In fact, a perfect life, meaning that you get whatever you want you always win the lottery, things always go your way, that kind of like will never happen to anyone. No one will get that. So the fact that they have a bad family but almost every other thing going well (they were both getting a's in their subjects minus calculus and they both got into the Shakespeare club being one of the best, they both have good looks and a friend to turn to, they both had food on the table when they come home etc) is very very sad but at the same time evens out every other good thing.  
They were hopelessly perfectly ordinary.  
-  
"So today in chemistry we'll be revising kinetic particle theory. So can anyone tell me about particles in a solid?" Ms Knutz asked, and since everyone had this fear of getting the answer wrong and being embarrassed (a fear which Dan liked to call 'audience participation fear') no one responded or even looked up from their unopened book, the lesson was just that mundane. Well, no one responded until that infuriating little blue eyed brat shot his hand into the air, a scene which reminded Dan of hermione granger, and started babbling at top speed.  
"A solid has a fixed arrangement with strong forces of attraction and has low speeds so they just kind of vibrate on the spot. They can't be compressed as well." Phil smiled. He knew he would get it right, he always did. He never got below a distinction in chemistry, and if he did, then you know just how difficult that paper was. Anyways, he didn't bother listening to the Knut about what happens next in a liquid and gas, he just cared about drawing cats in his notebook then ripping them to shreds in fear someone finds it and laughs at it. He also cared about Dan behind him, he knew he wasn't looking at Phil since his head was bent down and he seemed to be taking notes. Wait- Dan taking notes? That never happened, Dan was either sleeping or just reading from his text book. He never took down his him work or anything, so what was he doing? Phil turned back ever so slightly and saw Dan with his head down and scrawling on a piece of scrap paper. Phil narrowed his eyes what was he doing?

Dan was in fact, writing out the points he liked and didn't like about Phil, because despite the fact that Phil was a total ass towards Dan, dan couldn't help but have a certain affection for the boy, he felt that if he didn't look out for Phil and annoy him at least once a day, he didn't fulfil his task requirements for the day. So far he'd written smart, beautiful, caring if he likes you and honest under the things he liked and selfish, mean if he hates you, stubborn, jealous and reserved under the things he didn't. He wasn't sure if that helped him and his situation, so he cancelled it all out and scrawled I HATE YOU PHIL in red pen to try and convince himself that he indeed did hate Phil when he didn't. He really cared for Phil in a very odd manner.

Meanwhile, 2 desks away from Dan, a certain blue green eyed boy with dyed black hair was drawing cats based on the people in his class. He had drawn Dan with black fur but white paws and 3 white stripes on his back symbolising the three best qualities he liked about Dan which were his compassion, integrity and humility. He labelled the qualities with arrows and he labelled the black as 'aesthetic'. Underneath the cat he wrote "Dan as a cat." In cursive and asked what he was writing since dan never took notes and because Phil, like Dan had a certain affection for him, but that affection was usually overcome by hate. However today things seemed to go his way so he passed the note to Dan, not too difficult since he was only 2 desks away and watched his response.

What was that coming his way? Did Phil really pass a note to him? C'mon, that guy was a stuck up selfish prude, no way would he pass a note to Dan. To DAN. To dan who Phil hated most- to Dan who Phil completely ignored with the exception of when he was yelling at him- to Dan, which Phil absolutely despised. But as the note reached his table, with Oriana smirking at him he began to wonder whether Phil was finally starting to like Dan. The note was simple, a cat drawn based on Dan's personality which made him chuckle and blush, and underneath a short sentence which made Dan feel so ashamed. "Hope you like that cat! What is it that you're writing?" Dan's face flushed a deep maroon at the thought of writing I hate Phil in bold red letters, but he smiled in case Phil was watching and wrote back saying that he was writing out phil's good and bad character traits. Why was Phil being kind to him all of a sudden? He has always hated Dan, and now, that- that child was passing notes to him?! In the middle of chemistry! Phil's favourite lesson! And Phil never broke the rules. What was happening? Dan pocketed the cat in his wallet, making sure to make a mental note to laminate it when he gets home. The note came back in about a minute with Phil asking Dan to tell him his good and bad traits later during lunch where he could sit with Phil if Dan wanted to. Phil must have gone slightly crazy today. He gave Phil a thumbs up then went back to writing out more good and bad points about Phil and this time, the good outweighed the bad.  
-  
Lunch was fine, with the awkward silence filling in most parts of conversations and Phil was determined to become Dan's friend now. If you're wondering why the switch was all so sudden, it was because last night he was walking past Dan's house, wanting to ask if he could photocopy something for him (they lived 5 minutes from each other, which used to be miserable got them) and just as he was walking past his living room window he could hear yells.

"You're a stupid arse, you know that? What did you do with the 50 dollars? Did you spend it on him? On Dan? Why'd you spend it on the motherfucker?" A hoarse voice was screaming, echoing so loud in the sparsely furnished room, bouncing off the walls back to Phil. The glass was so thin so Phil could hear everything.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But he needed new clothes, he's outgrown most and his jeans are obviously too tight for him." A scared, feminine, more timid voice rang out. Phil was surprised by her courage, standing up to her abuser like that. "You can't expect him to not grow. In f-" she didn't get to finish as a sharp whack and an outcry of fear and pain sounded. Phil felt sick, he wanted to throw up. Was this why Dan always wanted a friend? So that there'll be someone he could trust? But Phil couldn't take it anymore. Guilt and shame washed over him, flooding and overflowing and he took flight. He ran through the winding streets past the familiar playground, turned a corner and glimpsed the red gate which indicated his house. He threw it open and unlocked the door, covered in sweat and claimed he wasn't feeling well, then spent 45 minutes in the shower. Not doing anything, just sitting on the bathroom floor staring at the mirror. The bruise on Dan's shoulder from last week- could it be? How upset he was on Thursday. And he made a promise, an oath on the river Styx to be nice to Dan and to be his friend, because Dan needed a friend more than anyone in this world. And that's why he was being so nice to him, but Dan didn't know this and he didn't want Dan to know.

'Cmon Phil, want to walk to the drama room together? And apparently there's something very exciting happening today.' Dan smiled. Phil was actually very nice to be around, his charming and adorable personality lighting up every room and making Dan feel all warm and fluttery on the inside, as if the goddess Hestia was tending to the hearth in his heart. Phil grinned and nodded, the 2 weeks he's spent with Dan had gotten better, with Dan spending more and more time with Phil. Phil loved being around Dan, his dark and mysterious personality could also often be a very light and happy one, with his smile and dimple making Phil feel like the happiest person on earth.

Right before entering the drama room Dan stopped short. "Hey Phil?" Dan asked his voice with a trace of apprehension.

"Yeah, Dan?"

"Could I have a hug please?" Dan asked, bashful.

"Of course Dan, whenever you want one." Phil responded blushing, his arms opened and he engulfed Dan in a warm hug, his arms tightening around Dan's broad chest, resting his chin in the corner where Dan's neck met his shoulder, inhaling Dan's scent of coffee and the sweet fragrance of the detergent he used on his clothes. The smell mixed together really well sending waves of endorphins in phil's systems and making him feel all warm and toasty in the inside. Kind of like if it was a winter day and you drink a mug of hot cocoa.

Dan, what Dan did was that he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. Never had he given a hug before, and he loved it. He loved the feeling it gave him, as if he was in a safe and comforting place. As if no bad thing could befall him as long as he was by Phil, and those feelings were feelings he never knew existed.

 _"I heard that you've been self-medicating in the quiet of your room, your sweet suburban tomb._  
 _And if you need a friend, I'll help you stitch up your wounds."_  
-'missing you' by all time low.


	4. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I SPENT 3 HOURS ON THIS CHapteR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the most important chapter out of all there is in the book! Do enjoy! I spent 3 hours on it and still the length isn't that long

_"So take a breath now, you don't have to go._  
_It was a fast night, we can take it slow_  
_There were fist fights, red lights._  
_Running 'til I crashed into you."_  
_-don't you go by all time low_

"Wait what?!" Dan cried out in horror and what had just been said. Phil stood up, the chair scraping painfully against the floor before it toppled over. "No. You can't just make us do that. You cannot. No, I- We won't have it." Phil said firmly, his blue eyes round and huge, face pale in the harsh white lights of the drama room. "Please, just consider it, okay? You're the best out of everyone here and it would be great for our annual LGBT+ Pride Day for two guys to play Romeo and Juliet together." Alex smiled, "I understand if you are not willing to do so but please do consider it and get back to me by next Monday?" Dan glanced at Phil, and a kind of mutual understanding passed through them. "Please, Alex. May we have your consent to leave?" He asked with mock politeness. He didn't wait for his response, but took off without even checking if Phil was following him.

"Dan, Dan wait up. You can't leave school." Phil said jogging to catch up.

"Phil, they want is to act as Romeo and Juliet. They want us to kiss, and I don't think I could do it."

"Dan," Phil panted. "I understand completely. Just, just sit down on that bench and we'll discuss it, okay?" Dan turned to looked at him, and something inside him softened. He couldn't help but have a certain sort of affection for the blue eyed boy, and seeing him with his cheeks rosy from running from one end of the school to the other, something inside him melted and maybe kissing him wasn't such a bad idea anymore. _'Stop it, Dan. You're not in love with him. Just because you like his company and he's so beautiful doesn't mean you like- love- him._ ' He scolded himself. So Dan gave into peer pressure and sat down on a wooden bench and felt the tears come to his eyes.

"No Phil, you don't understand. My stepdad, he's such a homophobe and he would never let me do anything and my mum, what will she think? She doesn't know that I'm biromantic and my dad would nev-" His voice got cut off when Phil interjected saying that his parents were homophobic too.

"Dan, my parents aren't quite as ordinary as you think. They too are homophobic but that makes it all the more worth it to try and do this, let's give it a shot, just for that one day."

"But Phil, my stepdad he- he would never-" and then something inside Dan broke, he leaned into Phil and started sobbing. He wanted to tell Phil how much he loved him, how much he hated his abusive family and how much he needed Phil in his life. Phil engulfed Dan in a hug and comforted him, rocking him back and forth while Dan leaned into his chest, sobbing. Dan had never been like this in public, and Phil knew that this must have took him a lot of trust. Phil sat there, leaning against the wall and sitting on the bench, stroking Dan's brown hair and looking at this broken figure, and he had an epiphany. He realised how vulnerable anyone is in this world, how cruel society is. How some of the smallest things you tell people in life can either determine whether you're going to overtake the world, or whether the world's going to overtake you.  Gazing down at Dan, Phil had a sudden desire to tell him how much he loved being with Dan, how the weekends made his heart hurt because that was a full 48 hours without seeing that grin, those dimples and seeing his brown eyes light up. And Dan was thinking about how much safer he felt when he had Phil's thin arms wrapped around Dan. How much he loved staring into Phil's sky blue eyes. How much he missed Phil's presence whenever he wasn't in class. And all that had started because Phil had drawn him a cat. And also because Dan enjoyed harassing Phil, an aspect Dan liked to ignore. But it was at that moment that both teenagers realised that they were in love with each other. It was the tingling they felt in their hearts whenever one was with the other and how happy they were together. They didn't need to kiss each other to realise how much they loved each other. They didn't need to buy extravagant gifts either. They realised it through their actions, how different they felt when they were eating lunch with each other or simply studying together. How charged the air felt as if it was buzzing with electricity.

Dan looked up at Phil and saw him lost in his own world, stroking Dan's air and humming Firefly by Ed Sheeran. "Hey, Phil?" Dan murmured.

"Hmm?" Phil responded.

"I like being around you. I really really do, and maybe, I've decided that I want to take up the role of Romeo."

"Yeah?" Dan could hear the grin in Phil's voice. Phil knew that that would probably be the closest he'd get to hearing Dan say he loved him. "Because maybe playing Juliet won't be too bad either. In fact, kissing you doesn't sound too bad. Because I too, kind of like you."

"You know, we could always give it a shot sometime." Dan chuckled even though he still sounded choked up.

"Yeah? Well we should get back to Alex. I'm sure she'd be excited." The two boys stood up, Phil still carrying Dan, with own arm under his knees and another supporting his back.

Dan realised how perfect his position was. His body now charged with adrenaline, he mustered all his courage, leaned up and pecked Phil on his lips. A split second, but full of energy. Phil smiled, because he had been secretly hoping for Dan to kiss him, and he was glad it was a peck, because he felt it was adorable. He didn't fancy a make out session or a snog. But that peck was full of meaning, full of trust- a message making out couldn't deliver.

Dan glanced up at him, a watery grin on his face, and when they approached the drama room, Phil gently placed Dan on his feet and started to laugh. He was laughing because he was so glad he got to kiss Dan, and also that he agreed to be Romeo. It was blissful youth. They pushed the doors open and walked through the doors, fingers intertwined.

"Alex? We have decided that we would like to be Romeo and Juliet. We're sorry that it took so long for us to decide." Phil said, his voice filled with happiness.

"That is amazing. Thank you so much." Alex smiled back at him and began to laugh. Laughing that the whole plan had worked out and that she didn't have to use someone else. And soon, the whole club realised what a joyous moment it was and all 10 of them were smiling and laughing. How beautiful this day was.

Ah, yes. The bliss of Youth.

 _"But if I kiss you, will your mouth read this truth_  
_Darling how I miss you, Strawberries taste how lips do_  
_And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,_  
_Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon._  
_And I owe it all to you, oh,_  
_My little bird'_  
_-Little bird by Ed Sheeran_


	5. It was the nightingale goddamit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second last chapter.  
> I just finished writing the last and I'm very unstable. Sorry in advance.

_"I could look into your eyes_   
_Until the sun comes up_   
_And we're wrapped In light and life and love_   
_Put your open lips on mine_   
_And slowly let them shut_   
_For they're designed to be together oh_   
_With your body next to mine_   
_Our hearts will beat as one_   
_And we set alight_   
_We're afire love"_   
_-Afire Love by ed sheeran_

Rehearsals were an ordinary practice. You go on the stage, say your lines, get criticised and you do it again. Of course, there were many times when the actors had shed tears of frustrations. There were many sessions of just doing tableau and brainstorming before the script could finally be worked on on the stage. The scriptwriting was gruelling. They had to make changes to certain scenes and lines so that it suited for the LGBT+ Pride Day. Phil and Dan went home every Monday, Thursday and Friday exhausted, their body completely drained and void of energy. But this play meant a lot to them, and they were determined to get their parts perfect.

"Hey Phil, my mum is asking if you would like to come over for lunch one day." Dan said while leaning on Phil's shoulder. "She is fine with us being together. It's just my stepdad that isn't. Don't worry, he won't be around."

Phil shrugged Dan off his shoulder and looked at him. "Me? Come over? Sure, why not, how about this Wednesday?"

Dan looked at him and grinned. He loved Phil with all he could, and he didn't mind if people in the corridor saw them with their hands interlocked or if their teachers saw them hugging outside their class door. He loved being around Phil, the zaps in his heart which he got whenever Phil would lean in to kiss or hug him. "That'd be fine. Now don't move, your shoulder is comfortable."

"Is it?" Phil mused, "A lot of people say that my shoulder is too bony."

"No, it's fine. Your height is perfect too."

Phil placed his head on Dan's head, and sighed, his fingers stroking Dan's palm. Dan was always shocked at the amount of nerve endings there were on his palm, how many volts there seemed to shoot through him whenever Phil did that.

"We should get going to class, we don't want to get detention one week before the school term ends."

"Hmm yeah, we should. C'mon, let's go. It's geography now."

The pair stood up, and they looked at each other in the way one will describe as heart eyes. The amount of affection displayed in their eyes as they looked at each other, the little smile they got was confirmation that they were hopelessly in love with each other. It was a look of beauty, purity and innocence. The look of one who would love the other no matter what.

"Come on Phil, best that we get going." Dan smiled, his hand sliding into Phil's, leaning down to kiss Phil's light pink lips. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." He murmured, his two middle fingers pressed against his lips.  
*  
"No! No, Dan. Not like that. Move to your left. Yes, okay. STOP right there. Perfect. Now say your line again." James said, with an exasperated sigh.

 _"If I profane with my unworthiest hand_  
 _This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_  
 _My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_  
 _To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_ "

"Pause, 3,2,1 now Phil!"  
  
_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_  
 _Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_  
 _For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_  
 _And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

_"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

_"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

_"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_   
_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair"_

_"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

_"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._   
_Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_

_"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

_"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!_   
_Give me my sin again."_

_"You kiss by the book."_ Phil finished, exhausted. Oh how much he despised rehearsals.

The two of them had been rehearsing that set of lines for 45 minutes now, with James finding fault with all of them. However this time- "that was brilliant! One more time then we move onto that scene with Mercutio. Dan sighed and stood at were he were supposed to stand, knowing that he had to rehearse the Mercutio scene as well.

-  
_"Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:_  
 _It was the nightingale, and not the lark,_  
 _That pierc'd the fearful hollow of thine ear;_  
 _Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree:_  
 _Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."_

_"It was the lark, the herald of the morn,_   
_No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks_   
_Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:_   
_Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day_   
_Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops:_

_I must be gone and live, or stay and die."_

_"Yon light is not daylight, I know it, I:_   
_It is some meteor that the sun exhales,_   
_To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,_   
_And light thee on thy way to Mantua:_   
_Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone," Phil tried to sound deep, but he couldn't quite capture the essence of it. He couldn't picture himself in Juliet's position which was a real shame._

_"Let me be ta'en,, let me be put to death;_   
_I am content, so thou wilt have it so._   
_I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,_   
_'T is but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;_

_Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat_   
_The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:_   
_I have more care to stay than will to go:_   
_Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so,_   
_How is't my soul? let's talk; it is not day."_

_" It is, it is; hie hence, be gone, away!_   
_It is the lark that sings so out of tune,_   
_Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps._   
_Some say the lark makes sweet division;_   
_This doth not so, for she divideth us:_

_Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes;_   
_O! now I would they had changed voices too,_   
_Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,_   
_Hunting thee hence with hunt's up to the day._   
_O! now be gone; more light and light it grows."_

_"More light and light; more dark and dark our woes."_ Dan finished, heart racing. He loved acting, there was something about the complexity of it. The way the pronunciation of words and wrong hand gestures could change the entire meaning of the play. The way the Physical was so important, the way doing tableau would impact the story overall. This was their final rehearsal before the Pride Day, and Phil and Dan were trying their best to capture 'the Essence with a capital E' as what Alex had tried so often to drill into their heads. Capture the Essence and your audience is moved. Don't capture it and watch it crumble. The school was very excited about Pride Day as well. The walls were chalked up rainbow, the classes had different sexuality flags hanging from it if there was a queer or trans or genderfluid/flux or asexual inside. Many had quotes painted on their windows in washable paint.

Phil was amazed by how open minded and enthusiastic Betty Secondary School was, and how the teachers were also participating, buying face paint and hair chalk for the students. He thought it beautiful.

_"When we never even tried_   
_We never even talked_   
_We never even thought in the long run_   
_Whenever it was painful_   
_Whenever I was away_   
_I’d miss you_   
_I miss you_

_She was mine_   
_I was hers_   
_And all that’s in between_   
_If she would cry_   
_I would shelter her_   
_And keep her from the darkness that will be"_   
_-Sunburn by Ed Sheeran_


	6. firefly, loose tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very last chapter.  
> Don't hate me.

_"Long live the walls we crashed through_   
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_   
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_   
_And bring on all the pretenders_   
_One day we will be remembered"_   
_\- Long live by Taylor Swift_

"Dan, Dan Dan Dan dan Dan Dan dan Dan. I'm so nervous I think im going to throw up." It was the short interval before act 2 scene 2, so basically the balcony scene, what Dan figured was the most important out of all the scenes. When Juliet is asking wherefore art thou Romeo, she isn't asking where Romeo is, but why Romeo- why a Montague, their enemy. Why did it have to be Romeo, the Romeo Montague which she had to tragically fall for? And the fact that Romeo can actually hear everything (unknowingly) she's saying gives us more epic symbolism.

And when Juliet says that she'll no longer be a capulet further emphasises how tragic their love is, that they had to- stupidly- fall in love with the enemy that she will want Romeo to deny thy father and refuse thy name. And when the curtains finally opened, and Phil leaned out of the open windows to say his line, he was reminded shockingly of how tragic his and Dan's love was too, how hopeless it seemed. How no matter what happens, if a miracle happens, their parents will never be swayed from their homophobia. And for the first time as his mouth shaped the first word, he finally understood what Alex meant by capturing the essence and feel of the character, and his heart ached for Juliet, and the void that she and Romeo had thrown themselves into.

 _"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_  
 _Deny thy father and refuse thy name._  
 _Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_  
 _And I’ll no longer be a Capulet_." 

-

The play had run by relatively smoothly, and it was finally act 5, the scene where Romeo has killed Paris and has laid him in the tomb, and he begins to have this very dramatic and terribly sad rant.

_"How oft when men are at the point of death_   
_Have they been merry, which their keepers call_   
_A lightning before death! Oh, how may I_   
_Call this a lightning?—O my love, my wife!_   
_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath,_   
_Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty._   
_Thou art not conquered. Beauty’s ensign yet_   
_Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,_   
_And death’s pale flag is not advancèd there.—_   
_Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?_   
_O, what more favor can I do to thee,_   
_Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain_   
_To sunder his that was thine enemy?_   
_Forgive me, cousin.—Ah, dear Juliet,_   
_Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe_   
_That unsubstantial death is amorous,_   
_And that the lean abhorrèd monster keeps_   
_Thee here in dark to be his paramour?_   
_For fear of that, I still will stay with thee,_   
_And never from this palace of dim night_   
_Depart again. Here, here will I remain_   
_With worms that are thy chamber maids. Oh, here_   
_Will I set up my everlasting rest,_   
_And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars_   
_From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last._   
_Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you_   
_The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss_   
_A dateless bargain to engrossing death_   
_Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide._   
_Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on_   
_The dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark._   
_Here’s to my love! O true apothecary,_   
_Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."_

Dan somehow manages to let a tear roll down his cheek while saying those lines. He has somehow manages to make him cry, and he knows exactly why. It wasn't just the fact that he died in a tragic way of suicide, but more of why he killed himself. He killed himself for the exact reason why his sister killed herself.

Not just the 'oh my lover is dead there,' (no, Romeo next time check her pulse, yeah?) But it was because he wanted to escape his life of torment, of never being good enough. Never being a capulet, or the Montague his family wanted him to be. Dan's sister killed herself to escape this as well, to escape the torment of her life of never being able to live up to anyone's expectations, and realising that made Dan's heart crack, it took all his willpower to not sob while he was dead.

Actually in this scene, Juliet isn't dead. Everyone seems to forget that, even though it's one of the key points that Romeo considered before killing himself. Dan didn't dare breathe a sigh of relief, in fear it'll catch on the microphones, because well, he was supposed to be dead.

So the play carries on, with Juliet coming out of death and seeing Paris's and Romeo's dead body on the ground (that can't be very sightly)

 _"O comfortable Friar! Where is my lord? I do remember where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"_ Phil's frantic voice rings through the air of grief, he can swear he hear muffled sobs from the direction of the audience, but right now he's too busy channelling his emotions into his voice, his pale blue eyes staring up into the White light of the stage, his voice frantic- he's just 'woken up from death' to find his husband dead on the floor along with another man. Who's that? Oh, it's Paris. His thoughts whizz through his mind as he hears Friar Lawrence speak, but his words echo in Phil's brain, hardly registering. Channel the essence. If you were Juliet, what would you feel? How would you think, what would YOU do? Phil suddenly realises what Alex has been yelling at him for the past 2 months _._ The epiphany he just had- Seeing Dan dead on the floor has made something inside him click, as if all the gears could turn once more, and just like that he wasn't scared or nervous anymore. _"Go get thee hence,"_ he snarls, " _for I will not away._ " He's ferocious, aggressive, for he will never leave his Dan behind, dead or not, for it's a betrayal that one cannot fathom.

" _What’s here? A cup, closed in my true love’s hand?_  
 _Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.—_  
 _O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop_  
 _To help me after? I will kiss thy lips._  
 _Haply some poison yet doth hang o_ n them,  
To make me die with a restorative." His voice is drunk on sorrow, on heartbreak, and when he leans in to kiss Dan, he makes sure to kiss slowly, but deeply. Passionate but not aggressive, and when he says mutters his line, he whispers it so you can almost not hear it.

_"Thy lips are warm."_

When the chief watchmen speaks again, it's almost like a dream. He can't hear the watchmen, Phil is too overcome with his own grief.

" _Yea noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger, this is thy sheath. O rust and let me die."_ His voice is jagged, he sounds nothing like Phil, the playful innocent boy. This time, his voice is husky, broken, cracked. The true voice of someone dealing with all the grief in the world. Dan's heart is cracking with each word he's saying, and he's glad that his head isn't facing the audience, for more tears have fallen from his eyes.

Phil brings Romeo's dagger up to his heart and stabs, and when he falls, tears spring to his eyes. He lets them fall, so he can see the audience- and then he glimpses them- his parents with Dan's stepdad, staring at them with this look on their face. Pride and anger crossed into one, and- was there doubt? They were homophobic and they saw him kiss another boy, his secret boyfriend.

Then his head hits the ground, he stares blankly into space, and he can no longer think.

_"A glooming peace this morning with it brings._   
_The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head._   
_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things._   
_Some shall be pardoned, and some punishèd._   
_For never was a story of more woe_   
_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_


	7. Authors Note. Please read!

okay so, this is written right after I wrote the last chapter, and I'm very unstable.

This story means a lot to me. I created it when I was feeling like shit, and ended it when I was feeling like shit, but for another reason.  
Anyways, I would like to thank the following two people:

Don, one of the greatest friends I could ask for (thecharismacanvas on Instagram) and 

Tian, the best internet friend who helped promote this fanfic. (phanphanart on Instagram) 

Also kudos to Crowther, John, ed. “No Fear Romeo and Juliet.” SparkNotes LLC. 2005. http://nfs.sparknotes.com/romeojuliet/ (accessed July 17-29, 2015) for helping me with the story, giving me majority of my quotes and letting me read the story and modern translation to help me understand the story. I couldn't have done this without you. 

Here are all the songs that I used:

The Strays- sleeping with sirens  
Nina- Ed Sheeran  
Man on a Wire- the script  
Left Alone- sleeping with sirens  
King for a Day- Pierce the veil ft kellin Quinn  
Missing You- All time low  
Don't you go- All time low  
Little Bird- Ed Sheeran  
Afire Love- Ed Sheeran  
Sunburn- Ed Sheeran  
Long Live- Taylor Swift  


As you can tell I love Ed Sheeran aha

Anyways I left the story off with that last line, the very last line of the play as well which was read by Prince so I could add epic symbolism as well as the fact that I wanted you to think what happens next with their families, their relationships.

I suppose you could substitute Dan and Phil's name into Romeo and Juliet, for added effect or a hint at what happens. 

I hope you liked Ordinary. I definitely loved writing it and going on this incredible journey which was full of emotions, not all pleasant.

Thank you for reading Ordinary, and I hope you all liked it.

Zoe.  
-  
social media:  
zoe-storms on tumblr  
zoestorms on YouTube and Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> well hello there! My name is zoe and this is my first ever fan fiction and I really really hope you like it and give it a kudos if you enjoyed it. I've spent a long time on it and I really hope that this gets some recognition. Thanks :)
> 
> I would also like to thank one of my friends don for accepting me when no one else would and also making me feel motivated to write this story. :)
> 
> updates every thursday!


End file.
